starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Clone Wars Tijdlijn
thumb|250px|[[Battle of Geonosis]] In het jaar 22 BBY begon met de Battle of Geonosis een conflict dat zich door het hele universum uitbreidde, tussen de Galactic Republic en de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Vernoemd naar het nieuwgevormde leger van de Republic, werd dit conflict bekend als de Clone Wars. Nota: Omwille van de talloze media die elkaar tegenspreken (comics, leesboeken, series) hebben we de gevechten gerangschikt per medium Films 22 BBY * Battle of Geonosis, begin van de Clone Wars 19 BBY * Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Utapau * Siege of Saleucami * Battle of Kashyyyk * Battle of Mygeeto * Second Battle of Cato Neimoidia * Mission to Felucia * Operation: Knightfall * Mission to Mustafar The Clone Wars 22 BBY * Battle of Christophsis * Battle of Teth * Battle of Abregado * Battle of the Rishi Moon * Battle of Skytop Station * Battle of Quell * Mission on Vassek * Battle of Devaron * Second Battle of Geonosis * Battle of Malastare * Battle of Kamino Clone Wars 2D 22 BBY * Battle of Muunilinst * Battle of Mon Calamari * Battle of Dantooine * Battle of Hypori * Battle of Bal'demnic * Battle of Orto * Attack of Ilum * Battle of Bomis Korri IV * Second Battle of Kashyyyk 19 BBY * Mission to Nelvaan * Battle of Coruscant Anderen 22 BBY (Year 13) * Battle of Lok * Battle of Lok’s Moon * Mission to Bakura * First Battle of Excarga * Battle of Teyr * Mission to Corellia * First Battle of Kashyyyk * First Battle of Rhen Var * Second Battle of Excarga * Battle of Kaer Orbital Platform * First Battle of Tatooine * Battle of Eredenn * First Battle of Alaris Prime * Battle of Raxus Prime * Second Battle of Alaris Prime * Mission to the Wheel * First Battle of Mirgoshir * Battle of Bespin * Second Battle of Rhen Var * Battle of Ossus * Battle of Sivvi * Battle of Thule * Second Battle of Mirgoshir * First Battle of Sarapin * Second Battle of Sarapin * Second Battle of Tatooine * Battle of Aereen * Battle of Krant * Mission to Tatooine * Mission to Rattatak * First Battle of Kamino * Battle of Lianna * Mission To Ruul * Battle of Ohma-D’un * Battle of Pengalan IV * Mission to Qiilura * Mission to Queyta ** Begin van ontwikkeling van TriHexalophine1138 * Mission to Trenchant Space Station * Battle of Fondor * Battle of Kronex Space Station * Battle of Cyphar * Battle of Brentaal IV * Mission to Nivek * Battle of Iktotch * Battle of Terra Sool * Battle of Nadiem * Battle of Axion * Third Battle of Mirgoshir * Battle of Ord Mantell * Mission to Nar Shaddaa * Haruun Kal Crisis * Mission to Devaron * Battle of Antar IV 21 BBY (Year 14) * Battle of Bassadro * Battle of Balamak * Battle of Ord Canfre * First Battle of Sluis Van * Battle of Dagu * Battle of Parein II 4 * Third Battle of Tatooine * First Battle of Coruscant * First Battle of Metalorn * Mission to Delrian * Battle of Raquish * Battle of Atraken * Mission to Asturias * Spaarti Incident ** Battle of Cartao * Bio-Droid Threat ** Battle of Forscan IV ** Battle of Forscan VI ** Battle of Ord Cestus * Battle of Dreighton * Second Battle of Sluis Van * Battle of Berchest * Skirmish at Dinlo * Mission to the Shaykin Cluster * Battle of Jabim * First Battle of Cerea * Battle of Skor II * Battle of Kabal * First Battle of Xagobah * Battle of Malastare * Third Battle of Sluis Van * Second Battle of Cerea * Second Battle of Metalorn * Battle of Aargonar * First Battle of New Holstice * Battle of Parcellus Minor * Battle of Esseles * Battle of Varonat * Battle of Thustra * Battle of Devaron * Battle at Korriban * Battle of Merson * Battle of Null * Second Battle of New Holstice * Mission to the Rig * Battle of Zaadja * Battle at Brak * Battle of Virujansi 20 BBY (Year 15) * Battle of the Grumani Sector * Operation: Durge’s Lance ** Battle of Jyvus ** Battle of Duro ** Battle of Humbarine ** Battle of Alderaan ** Vrijlating van de Loedorvian Brain Plague in de Weemell Sector * The Foerost Siege ** Battle of Foerost ** Battle of Ixtlar ** Battle of Alsakan ** Battle of Basilisk ** Battle of Anaxes * Aanvang van uitzending MedStar Frigates met Republic Mobile Surgical Units * Battle of Honoghr * Mission to Vandos * Occupation of Aargau * Battle of Gentes * Battle of Drongar * Mission to Dagro * Battle of Azure Spaceport * Praesitlyn Conflict * Introductie van Stone Mites ** Verwoesting Orleon en Kishi * Aanvang van de Outer Rim Sieges * Battle of Ord Radama * Battle of Ossus * Battle of Ryloth * Battle of Orto * Battle of Troxar * Battle of the Ithor System * Mission to Vjun * Second Battle of Xagobah * Battle of Rendili * Mission to Anzat * Mission to Saleucami * Third Battle of Xagobah * Battle of Siskeen * Battle of Clak'dor VII * Battle of Dagobah * Battle of Castell * Battle of Suarbi * Mission to Maramere * Battle of Boz Pity 19 BBY (Year 16) * Battle of Neimoidia * Battle of Deko Neimoidia * Battle of Koru Neimoidia * First Battle of Cato Neimoidia * Battle of Belderone * Battle of Tythe * Battle of Tellanroaeg * Mission to Utapau * Second Battle of Bespin * Battle of Acherin * Battle of New Plympto * Battle of Murkhana * Battle of Tar Morden * Battle of Toola * Val van de Galactic Republic en opkomst van het Galactic Empire Onbekende data * Battle of Agamar * Battle of Balmorra * Battle of Byblos * Battle of Colla IV * Battle of Commenor * Battle of Crombach Nebula * Battle of Formos * Battle of Garqi * Battle of Gligger * Battle of New Bornalex * Battle of Paarin Minor * Battle of Palanhi * Battle of the Ywllandr System * Battle of Tovarskl * Battle of Uba IV Bron *Clone Wars Timeline category:Geschiedenis category:Clone Wars